


Mooning

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, werewolf!Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a newly-turned werewolf and after the fullmoon he always turns up laying naked in Smith’s backyard and he hasn’t told his friend the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning

The first time Alex woke up to this kind of scenario he had been worried, even panicking, but he had accepted Ross’ explanation and taken care of his hungover friend instead. The second time, about a month ago, he’d been slightly less worried and more annoyed that Ross had let it happen again. And now he was standing here for a third time, in his backyard, with Ross lying naked on the grass barely conscious.

“Oi! Ross, how are you?” Alex shouted, standing above his friend with crossed arms. Ross groaned and stretched out his body from the fetal position he’d been in.

“Whe- where am I? Oh...” Ross mumbled as he blinked against the bright morning sunlight.

“Before I get you something to cover up with, I wanna know why this is the third time I’ve found you like this”, Alex said with a stern voice, squatting down next to Ross. He was starting to doubt the story about the strip poker and the tequila and the ‘your place was closer’.

“You know, I was at the bar and-“ Ross started but Alex quickly cut him off.

“No, I want the truth, or you’ll be naked until you get back home”, Alex stated and Ross bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

“It’s kind of a long story, can’t I come in first instead?” Ross asked and Alex agreed, leading Ross inside.

Alex grabbed one of the blankets from the sofa and gave it to Ross, he didn’t have the patience to run upstairs and get some proper clothes, he wasn’t even fully dressed. They sat down on the sofa and Ross started telling. How it started, how he was alone, why no one else knew, that he barely knew himself what was going on.

“Wait, hold on a fucking second! You’re _a werewolf_? A fucking werewolf!” Alex exclaimed, looking at Ross with confusion. Ross shrugged and looked a little worried.

“If you’re scared I get it...” Ross said, looking away from his friend. Alex took a deep breath, whatever he had prepared himself for it definitely wasn’t this. Like, how did this even happen? It didn’t happen.

“I’m just confused... What happens to your clothes?” Alex asked and Ross started chuckling.

“I just told you _that_ and you’re asking about clothes?” Ross said in a tone of disbelief.

“Well, do they just ‘poof’ disappear or do they fall off?” Alex said with a serious expression. He leaned slightly forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at Ross. He didn’t look very wolfish, well, except the weird messy beard and his excessive chest hair, that thick chest hair...

“-and then I just wake up naked.” Ross said, not noticing that the other man had been too distracted to hear most of his explanation. “I can’t really do anything about it, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise”, Alex said, almost a bit too quickly. Now he was so close to Ross he could smell his musky scent, a slight hint of wet dog but also a lot of... something very appealing.

“Alex are you okay?” Ross asked, waving a hand in front of Alex’s face. Grabbing his hand Alex pulled Ross forcefully towards him, pressing his lips against the dark-haired man’s. Ross didn’t really know what to do so he slapped his friend in the face. Alex pulled away with a shocked expression.

“Oh my god I- I don’t know what happened to me!” Alex said worriedly, staring back at Ross.

“Uhm... Actually I think it might be the pheromones”, Ross said in a calm tone and Alex frowned.

“Pheromones?”

“Yeah I did some googling”, Ross explained. “And there’s this thing with mating and attracting a mate and all that kind of stuff.”

“Wow”, Alex groaned, placing his head in his hands. “I am literally a bitch.”


End file.
